1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of switched telephony, and more particularly to a system and method for conditionally connecting voice calls and data calls.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a telephone network, a data path known as a voice channel is used for both a voice call and a data call. A voice call is a telephone call transmitting voice communication data generated by two or more people conversing over the telephone network. A data call is a telephone call transmitting electronic communication device data generated by electronic communication devices such as facsimile machines, fax modems, and the like. When a person answers a telephone call, the telephone receives the communication data transmitted over the voice channel and a transducer in the telephone generates an audible signal from the communication data. If the call received at the telephone is a voice call, the audible signal generated by the transducer is a reconstruction of the caller""s voice. However, if the call received at the telephone is a data call, the audible signal generated by the transducer is usually a loud, high-pitched electronic tone.
When a person answers a telephone call that has electronic communication device data on the voice channel, the unexpected, high-pitched electronic tone is very annoying. Similarly, when a person places a call, and inadvertently dials a number that is associated with an electronic communication device, the unexpected, high-pitched electronic tone the person hears when the call is connected is equally annoying.
Provided is a system and method for terminating, redirecting, or connecting a call to a called telephone line in a telephone network based on whether the call is a voice call or a data call.
A system according to the invention includes a service switching point, a service control point, and a service node. The service switching point serves a telephone line and is operable to receive a call to the telephone line and issue a query in response to receiving the call.
The service control point is in communication with the service switching point over a first communication path, and is operable to provide instructions to the service switching point to connect the call to the telephone line or transfer the call.
The service node is in communication with the service switching point over a second communication path, and is operable to receive a transferred call from the service switching point. The service node is also operable to determine whether the transferred call is a voice call or a data call, and transfer the transferred call to the service switching point if the transferred call is not a data call.
Upon receiving the call to the telephone line, the service switching point issues a first query to the service control point, and the service control point instructs the service switching point to transfer the call to the service node. The service switching point transfers the call to the service node, and the service node receives the call and determines whether the call is a voice call or a data call. If the call is not a data call, the service node transfers the call back to the service switching point.
Also according to the invention, a method of processing a call to a telephone line in a telephone network is provided. The telephone network includes a service switching point, a service control point, and a service node. The service switching point serves the telephone line, and the service control point and the service node are in communication with the service switching point over first and second communication paths, respectively.
The method includes the steps of receiving the call to the telephone line at the service switching point, and issuing a first query from the service switching point to the service control point in response to receiving the call. In response to the first query, the service control point issues instructions to the service switching point to transfer the call to the service node. The service node determines whether the call is a voice call or a data call, and transfers the call back to the service switching point if the call is not a data call.
Another method according to the invention includes the steps of receiving the call to the telephone line at the service switching point and issuing a query from the service switching point to the service control point in response to receiving the call. The service control point issues to the service switching point an instruction to transfer the call to the service node. The service node determines whether the call is a data call, and based on this determination, the service node transfers the call back to the service switching point. The service switching point then connects the call to the telephone line.
Also according to the invention, a telephone network includes a service switching point, a service control point, and a service node. The service switching point is operable to issue a query upon receiving a call to the telephone line.
The service control point is in communication with the service switching point, and is operable to receive the query and instruct the service switching point to transfer the call.
The service node is in communication with the service switching point, and is operable to receive the call transferred from the service switching point and monitor voice channel data of the call to determine whether electronic communication device data is present. Based on this determination, the service node transfers the call to the service switching point for connection to the telephone line.